Vanessa Lengies
|twitter = littlelengies |imdb = 0501837}} Vanessa Brittany Lengies (*21. Juli 1985 in Montreal, Québec) ist eine kanadische Schauspielerin und Tänzerin. In Glee stellt sie Sugar Motta dar. Leben Die 1,60 Meter große Tochter eines Deutschen und einer Ägypterin wuchs in der Nähe von Québec auf. Bereits als Zehnjährige stand Vanessa Lengies vor der Kamera und wirkte seit der Jahrtausendwende regelmäßig in Fernseh- und Kinoproduktionen mit. Vanessa Lengies, die heute im Großraum Los Angeles lebt, spricht, neben englisch, auch französisch und arabisch. Filmografie Filme *1998: Radio Active *2000: Ratz *2000: Are You Afraid of the Dark?: The Tale of the Silver Sight *2005: The Perfect Man *2005: Abserviert *2006: The Substance of Things Hoped For *2006: Rebell in Turnschuhen *2007: Untitled David Kohan/Max Mutchnick TV Project *2008: My Suicide *2008: Extreme Movie *2008: Foreign Exchange *2008: Squeegees *2009: Still Waiting... (Video) *2009: Archie's Final Project *2009: This Might Hurt *2010: Aus Versehen glücklich *2014: Happy Birthday! *2015: We Are Your Friends *2016: LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Serien *1995-1999: The Little Lulu Show (Stimme) *1996-2006: Arthur (Stimme) *1997: Lassie (1 Episode) *1997: Caillou (Stimme) *1999-2000: Are You Afraid of the Dark? *2000: For Better or for Worse (Stimme) *2002–2005: American Dreams *2005: Meine Wilden Töchter (1 Episode) *2006: Monarch Cove (14 Episoden) *2006: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (1 Episode) *2007: Moonlight (1 Episode) *2008: The Cleaner (1 Episode) *2009: Medium (1 Episode) *2009–2011: Hawthorne *2010: Rules of Engagement (1 Episode) *2010: CSI: Miami (1 Episode) *2011: Castle (1 Episode) *2011-2013, 2015: Glee *2012-2013: MyMusic (7 Episoden) *2014: Mixology (13 Episoden) *2014: Llama Cop (2 Episoden) *2015: Resident Advisors (4 Episoden) *2016: Second Chance (11 Episoden) Trivia *Ihr Zweitname ist tatsächlich Brittany, was sie 2011 in einem Tweet bestätigte. **Sie weiß nicht, warum ihr Zweitname als Lynne-Marie gelistet wird. *Ihr Spitzname als Kind war "Bones", da sie Paläontologin werden wollte. Weitere Spitznamen sind Nessa, Nessy, Ness, Vanny und VL. *Sie war und ist immer noch ein Riesenfan von "Popular Mechanics for Kids" (1997), worin sie mitwirkte. *Sie liebt Kunst und Handwerk sowie Eventplanung. *Ihr Lieblings-Harry Potter-Buch ist "Der Stein der Weisen". *Sie wacht morgens mit einem Vanilla Ice Blend Koffeindrink auf. *Ihr beste Freundin ist ihr Co-Star aus "American Dreams", Brittany Snow. *Sie ist nach Cory Monteith und Jessalyn Gilsig die dritte Kanadierin, die dem Glee-Cast beitrat. *Sie ist die älteste Schauspielerin, die ein New Directions-Mädchen darstellt. *Sie liebt Hunde und ist in vielen Hundewohltätigkeitsorganisationen. *Sie shipt Brittana. *Sie weiß von der Sugar-aus-der-Zukunft-Idee und sagt, dass jeder am Set, inklusive ihr und Heather Morris (sowie Naya Rivera als diese während eines FAQs gefragt wurde) damit herumspielen und es wirklich amüsant finden. *Laut Lengies sei selbstdiagnostiziertes Aspergers Teil von Sugars Charakter. Sie verkündete, dass es schwer war, absichtlich falsch zu singen, besonders mit Klavierbegleitung. Vanessa selbst kann singen. *Ihr Vertrag bei "Glee" beinhaltete keine Tributepisoden, weshalb sie nicht in Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, Saturday Night Glee-ver, Houston, wir haben ein Problem! und Britney 2.0 erschien. Es ist unbekannt, warum sie in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit und Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? fehlte. Nachdem Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? gefilmt wurde, wurde Vanessas Vertrag geändert und sie konnte nun in Tributepisoden mitspielen. *Sie ist Veganerin. *Sie trat in der YouTube-Webshow "MyMusic" als Loco Uno auf, weshalb sie in Schwanengesang und Tatsächlich … Glee fehlte. *Zusammen mit Jayma Mays' Ehemann Adam Campbell spielte sie in der ABC Serie "Mixology". *Zusammen mit Mike O'Malley spielte sie 2005 in dem Film "The Perfect Man". *Vanessa sollte nur in der ersten Folge von Staffel Drei, Das Purple-Piano Project, auftreten, was aber geändert wurde. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S6